ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Molly Show episodes
These are episodes of The Molly Show. Season 1 (2017-2018) #Adopted by Hamsters - June 17, 2017 - Molly and Olivia gets adopted by hamsters, but an evil dragon named Muffu wants them dead, #It's Time to F*** It Up - June 24, 2017 - Molly decides to turn the corny jokes up, but it happens too much, causing Harry to turn insane. #Rocket Shower - July 1, 2017 - Molly meets a random boy at her new school named Kendric, otherwise known as the "Rocket Shower". (More coming soon...) #Henry Hamster Club House - July 8, 2017 - Harry takes Henry in charge of making sure Molly doesn't do crap since he is taking Olivia to the BabyPlace, but while those 2 are gone and Molly is sleeping, Henry decides to make a "clubhouse" for various pets. However, when some barn animals saw the clubhouse, they get jealous and try to destroy it with guns. #69 Ounces of Cocaine - August 5, 2017 - Henry begins smoking cocaine, soon causing problems. #A Series of Unfortunate Events... about Olivia - August 12, 2017 - After Olivia accidentally poisons a woman with mercury, a man by the name of "Count Maximus" is furious about his wife's death, so to give Olivia payback, he plans to kill her family. #Acceleration: The Killer Clown Murderer - August 19, 2017 - Molly, Olivia, Harry, and Henry discover a donkey (or ass) brutally murdering killer clowns. #Rainbows and Magic - September 9, 2017 - Olivia is watching her favorite show Rainbows and magic, however the evil ponies comes to life and are out to find and kill Olivia and her family. #Henry and the Brain - September 16, 2017 - Henry finds a brain in the trash can and gives the brain to Harry, but Harry refuses and tells him to put it back where it was. Soon, while Harry is at the store. Henry puts a brain on a dead body, but accidentally electrocutes it, turning it into a Frankenstein-like being. #Welp, S*** Happens - September 23, 2017 - Olivia has been shitting on her crib lately. (More coming soon...) #Isopod Catastrophe - October 7, 2017 - TBD #Nothing - October 14, 2017 - TBD #Diarrhea, More Diarrhea, and Even More Diarrhea - October 21, 2017 - TBD #Rated R - November 11, 2017 - TBD #The Thing in the Closet - November 18, 2017 - TBD #Two F***ing Dollars!? - November 25, 2017 - TBD #Kendric and Clare - December 9, 2017 - TBD #Sexy B****es Doin' S*** - December 16, 2017 - TBD #The Molly Show Presents: How the B**** Stole Christmas - December 23, 2017 - Henry tells a story to Molly about a creature called the B****, a creature that hates Christmas, so he and his dog, Ass, decide to steal Christmas. #Molly and the Sexy Mermaid - January 6, 2018 - While at the beach, Molly meets a very attractive mermaid by the name of "Natasha" and got along well, but soon Natasha's rival, Kayla the Sexy Angel arrives to have an attraction contest, so Molly tries to help Natasha beat Kayla. #''Untitled Naked Episode'' - January 13, 2018 - When Henry invites his wizard friend over, the wizard zaps Molly's clothes and Harry's fur, causing them to be naked. Since Olivia wasn't affected, she has to get Henry to get his friend to give them their clothes/fur back. (TV-14-S) #Washington Has Fallen - January 20, 2018 - Muffu has exploded Washington and threatens to explode more stuff if Harry, who just was planning a new world domination plan, doesn't give him presidency. However, Agent Bloop has the mission to stop the two villains' plans and return the presidency to the real President, Hirary Clinton who had winned but Trump was wrongly declared winner due to Henry's stupidy causing a trouble in elections. #Molly's Pizza Rolls - February 3, 2018 - TBD #Lost in Uranus (Part 1) - February 10, 2018 - TBD #Lost in Uranus (Part 2) - February 17, 2018 - TBD #Lost in Uranus (Part 3) - March 3, 2018 - TBD Season 2 (2018-2019) #The Color Purple - July 14, 2018 - TBD #Oh S***, A Nematomorpha! - July 21, 2018 - TBD #Hannah the Hamster - July 28, 2018 - Molly and Olivia meet a female hamster named Hannah. However, when they told Harry and Henry about her, both of them began to have bad childhood memories about her. #Eyes on You - August 4, 2018 - TBD #Nick Nack's Nutshack - August 11, 2018 - TBD #Cereal Choking - August 18, 2018 - TBD #Pillow Pets - September 8, 2018 - The hamsters are finding a pet at the pet store to keep them in handy while they're gone. (More coming soon...) #7 Deadly Sins - September 15, 2018 - TBD #Something Unintelligent - September 22, 2018 - TBD #Sexy Halloween - October 13, 2018 - TBD #T**-or-Treat - October 20, 2018 - TBD #The Orange Moon - October 27, 2018 - The Ecstasy children and the Hamsters are visiting the soon. However, they notice the zookeepers worrying about a strange phenomenon called "The Orange Moon". Soon, they discover that when the orange moon arrives, all the animals in the zoo become aggressive. #Hugs and Kisses - November 3, 2018 - TBD #Bananana - November 10, 2018 - TBD #Ask or Tell - November 17, 2018 - TBD #Lost in Mount Everest - December 8, 2018 - Molly and her friends were inside Henry and Harry's lab. (More coming soon...) #Crab Cake - December 15, 2018 - TBD #Two Humans + Two Hamsters + One Tree = CHAOS!? - December 22, 2018 - TBD #Popular Middle School Gals - January 12, 2019 - TBD # # # # # # #Return of the Barn Animals - March 16, 2019 - TBD Season 3 (2019-2020) #''Untitled Season 3 Premiere'' - August 9, 2019 - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #''Untitled Season 3 Finale'' - April 10, 2020 - TBD Season 4 (2020-2021) #''Untitled Season 4 Premiere'' - November 6, 2020 - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #''Untitled Season 4 Finale'' - July 16, 2021 - TBD Season 5 (2021-2022) #''Untitled Season 5 Premiere'' - November 13, 2021 - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #''Untitled Season 5 Finale'' - July 16, 2022 - TBD Season 6 (2022-2023) #''Untitled Season 6 Premiere'' - December 10, 2022 - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #''Untitled Series Finale'' - August 19, 2023 - TBD The Molly Shorts (2018) # Category:Lists Category:Episode list Category:Episode lists